The Last Stand
by ProjectShadow007
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular drug bust. This bust turns out to be more then any other when it threatens a cops life.


Summary: It was supposed to be a regular drug bust. This bust turns out to be more then any other when it threatens a cops life.

Rated: PG-13 or R later in other chapters. Most likely not.

"Blah" is normal talk

"_Blah"_ is thinking talk

_Blah_ is flashback

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. Only the ones I make up.

The Last Stand

A month...that was how long the "McQuaid" brothers had been in school. An easy drug bust that should only have taken a week or two had become a month. In and out was what Capt. Fuller had said. Yes, they were very in, but not out. If they didn't solve this case soon Tom McQuaid was going to shoot himself in the foot.

Which brings us to a math room where said officer was sleeping in the back row. Tom didn't really see the point in paying attention. He already knew everything. Besides, he had to stay in character. What better way then to slack off. Also considering it was the last class of the day. The teacher on the other hand had other ideas.

"Mr. McQuaid?"

Tom knew if he faked long enough Mr. Wallace would give up and go back to what ever he had been doing. Looks like today was different.

" MR. MCQUAID!" he screamed.

That wouldn't have done much if it wasn't for the fact Mr. Wallace slapped his ruler right near Tom's hand. Tom's head snapped up and his eyes greeted him with a very angry and flustered Mr. Wallace.

"Yo teach..." Tom answered as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's Mr. Wallace to you Mr. McQuaid." he stated in a "and that's finale" voice. Tom gave a grin and decided it would be fun to act out a little.

" Awww teach, don't be that way. I'm aloud to take a few creative rights. I'm mean, that's what our government says." Tom stated. That really seemed to push the teacher farther then what Tom expected. Thankfully, he wasn't able to respond due to the fact the bell rang. Tom didn't waste any time getting out of the room and as far from the angry teacher. Time to hook up with the other McQuaid brother.

Doug was where Tom expected him to be. Standing right by his mustang. Doug looked up and gave his goofy grin. As Tom walked up he knew Doug was about to get on his case about something.

" Soooooooo, I hear from the room next door a certain punk decided to piss the Math teacher off." Doug stated a matter or factly. " It couldn't have been said punk was sleeping on the job?" Doug said as he poked Tom in the side.

" Back off Penhall!" Tom snapped as he smacked Doug's hand away. " It's been a frickin long day and I want to get back to the chapel." he said as he got into his mustang. "Jeez, your in a happy mood today. What? You get an C- on a test or something." Doug said as he quickly got in as Tom was already pulling out. As they drove off, they failed to notice the figure standing near the other parked cars watching everything that had just taken place. Oh, did he have something to tell he boss.

Back at the chapel Tom was already at his desk taking care of his paper work and reports. He was hoping that Fuller would be a little less stricter when it came to the paper work due to his frustration on the case. Seems he really didn't care about what was happening outside of the chapel. Tom wondered if Fuller even knew what the weather was like outside on some days. He was busily trying to get everything done, but Doug apparently had other ideas.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah Doug?" Tom said without looking up from what he was doing. Doug sat down on the edge of Tom's desk and then asked a question that wasn't expected. "Have you ever wondered what cows think about?"

Tom abruptly stopped and looked up at Doug as if he had just screamed "Oh My God, you're a Cop!" Tom couldn't believe what Doug had just asked. " Have I ever wondered what cows think about! Doug are you kidding me? I trust you with my life when we're out on a dangerous case and you ask me what I think about COWS!" Since Tom said this pretty loud half of the chapel stopped working to see what was going on between the two young cops. One of the observers was Judy, who at the moment was stifling a laugh. Doug was known for his randomness.

" No, I'm serious!" Doug said defensively." I was eating this cheese burger at lunch today and-"

" Oh no...' Tom sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the onslaught of a migraine coming. " No, listen. I was eating it and all of the sudden I thought about cows. I was eating one. Was it thinking about being a steak, prime ribs, what? " Doug finished.

" Jeez, eating grass, remembering to regurgitate, I don't care! Doug I have a hell load of work to do and so do you. So get over to your desk and do it already while I do my job that requires paper cuts!" With that said Tom slammed his hands on his desk, turned away and went back to work.

" Sheesh. Ask a simple question, get a grumpy answer." Doug stated as he walked back to his desk.

Judy watched as Doug went back to his desk, then to Tom. " You know, you really didn't need to blow up in his face. It was a simple question."

" It was about cows Judy." Tom stated in a emotionless voice.

" Yeah, well I've always wondered the same thing." Judy said with a smile at how the two acted. " yeaaahh... I've always wondered about cows." Tom said rolling his eyes. A frown formed on Judy's face. " Listen Hanson, I know you're having problems on your case, but that doesn't mane you blow up at your partner over a simple question."

" It was about COWS Jude!" Tom exclaimed as he looked up from his work. " Besides..." Tom said as he moved a folder to his finish pile. " Doug will be back with another question, forgetting the whole thing." Judy watched Tom for a moment. Noticing how tired and worn he looked. She was about to ask if he was okay, but decided to drop it.

The chapel fell into it's normal noise level as everyone was busy writing, typing, and passing off cases. Tom was hoping nothing else was going to bother him. Apparently that wasn't the case as a familiar figure appear at Hanson's desk.

" Hey Tom, you ever thought about fruit and-"

" DOUG!"

No other questions were asked from Tom Hanson for the rest of the day.

Shadow: Well, here's my first chapter. I've only seen the first 2 seasons so cut me some slack. I know this chapter kinda sucked and it really didn't tell much, but it's the first one. All of my first chapters such. Bear with me as I have 2 other fanfics at the moment I am dealing with. And as always R andR.


End file.
